WILL Y TONY
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas que describen la relación entre Albert y Anthony cuando eran niños.
1. Chapter 1

**WILL Y TONY**

Una serie de historias cortas que exploran la relación de Albert y Anthony en su niñez. Independientes cada una pero que entretejen una historia de fraternidad y cariño entre dos niños.

Espero que sea de su agrado

Mimicat Stear's Girl


	2. ¿DE CUANTAS FORMAS?

¿DE CUANTAS FORMAS PUEDES TOCAR EL PIANO?

Era la pregunta que Tony le hizo a Will mientras estaban sentados frente al gran piano de cola negro del salón de música de la Mansión de la Rosas en Lakewood.

La hora de practicar música era un momento de solaz para Will, él disfrutaba enormemente de ello, cuando el maestro de piano no le contaba los tiempos con el metrónomo bendito, claro está. La disciplina ortodoxa nunca había sido lo suyo pero… el piano era cosa diferente.

-La Música como todas las cosas hermosas de la vida requieren disciplina en sus bases para después hacer lo que quieras con ella Le explicó Rosemary a Will en alguna ocasión.

Hoy el maestro de piano no llegó así que Will podía tocar todo lo que viniera en gana. Además que el chiquillo junto a él lo bombardeaba con peticiones que el jovencito complacía de buena gana.

Los pies de Tony no llegaban al suelo y los columpiaba al ritmo de la música que salía de la caja de resonancia del gran instrumento que Will hacía sonar.

-¡Wiiiill! ¿No me escuchaste? –Preguntó nuevamente el chiquillo con un puchero- -¿Eh? Ah… perdón, es que esta parte siempre me ha costado trabajo y no te puse atención. -¡Lo sabía! Nunca me escuchas –reprochó Tony con gesto serio.

Will dejó de tocar y miró a chiquillo a los ojos con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Tony lo miró y olvidando su enojo le preguntó nuevamente.

-¿De cuantas formas puedes tocar el piano?

-Pues... -contestó después de un rato Will- yo creo que sólo una

-¿Si? -contestó el chiquillo menor mientras fruncía el ceño- ¡Pues qué aburrido!

Will no pudo evitar echar a reír de buena gana al escuchar a su pequeño sobrino. Rosemary le había enseñado a tocar el piano, ella lo hacía como los verdaderos ángeles, deslizando las delgadas y blancas manos por el ébano y marfil del instrumento. A la edad de Tony ya podía tocar "Palillos chinos", a él siempre le había gustado mucho, ahora ya un adolescente cerraba los ojos mientras tocaba su pieza musical preferida.

Pero nunca...¡Nunca! se había preguntado ¿De cuántas formas puedes tocar un piano? Se volvió hacia el pequeño rubio junto a él que le miraba hacia arriba mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

-¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?

-¡Si! -contestó el chiquillo-

-Bueno, entonces comencemos-

-Con las manos ¡Uno! –Contaron al unísono

-Con los nudillos… -¡Dos! –contestó Tony en voz alta

-¡Con las palmas de las manos! Exclamó Tony mientras tocaba el ébano y marfil del gran piano.

-¡Tres! –respondió Will en el mismo tono.

Comenzaron a tocar el piano con los dedos, con las palmas de las manos, los codos, los antebrazos. Tocaron con la cabeza y las mejillas.

Se quitaron los zapatos y tocaron con los pies desnudos.

Con cada nuevo sonido que salía del instrumento ellos reían a carcajadas, reían como tenía mucho tiempo que no lo habían hecho.

Su corazón rebozaba de júbilo e iluminaba su rostro como el sol por las mañanas. Corrieron, se arrastraron, se encaramaron y se voltearon al revés, hasta que terminaron agotados uno en los brazos del otro, en mangas de camisa, despeinados y sudorosos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Las contaste Tony?

-¿Qué? -respondió el pequeño casi sin aliento-

-¡Pues las diferentes formas de tocar el piano!-

-¡Ah! Este... no... ¡Perdí la cuenta! -respondió en medio de un ataque de risa-

-Entonces es aún un misterio, porque yo tampoco las conté.

Y se echaron a reír nuevamente mientras se incorporaban para tocar el instrumento contando en voz alta por segunda vez.

-1, 2, 3,... Mientras tanto una figura oculta entre los cortinajes de la sala de música los observaba en silencio con una sonrisa franca el rostro. Elroy fue a la habitación al escuchar el ruido, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a sus dos y más preciados tesoros reir como sólo los niños felices pueden hacerlo.

Elroy sabía la respuesta a la interrogante de los niños. ¿De Cuántas Formas Puedes Tocar el Piano?

-¡Sólo una! -pensó para sí, mientras abandonaba el salón en silencio -¡Con el corazón!

MIMICAT STEAR'S GIRL


	3. LA TORMENTA

LA TORMENTA

Por agente especial Mimicat

El cielo había estado nublado toda la tarde, el viento otoñal no había dado tregua a las rosas que terminaban de florecer, esparciendo sus pétalos por toda la propiedad. Era como si un eterno desfile tuviera lugar en los jardines de la gran mansión. A él siempre le había gustado jugar con los pétalos perfumados que se elevaban en el aire, envolviéndolo todo en color y un perfume especial.

Pero cuando se ocultaba el sol, la cosa era totalmente diferente, las siluetas de los árboles y los macizos de rosas proyectaban sombras que danzaban agitados por el viento. Era como si los seres de la noche salieran de su letargo y se decidieran a deambular por el jardín en medio de silbidos inquietantes.

La lluvia comenzaba leve aromando a humedad todo el ambiente, después crecía en fuerza y estruendo, golpeando inclemente las ventanas de su habitación como si se tratara de invisibles dedos de aquellos seres de la noche queriendo entrar.

Él se cubría el rostro con las sábanas, acurrucado, escondiéndose de las sombras que avanzaban dentro de su habitación tratando de alcanzarlo con sus largos brazos, que perfilaban los relámpagos que iluminaban punzantes todo a su alrededor.

Temblaba hecho un ovillo, tratando de dominarse, pero no era posible…

Se descubrió los ojos un poquito buscando la oportunidad de burlar a las sombras a su alrededor, con el corazón golpeándolo con fuerza desde dentro contó hasta tres un sin número de veces para salir corriendo y buscar un refugio seguro.

-1, 2, 3…

Contó mentalmente y apartando las mantas se levanto rápidamente de la cama, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió sin mirar atrás, ya en el pasillo iluminado apenas con un quinqué se recargó en la puerta cerrada respirando aliviado. Un nuevo estruendo de los truenos le hizo brincar emprendiendo una carrera más hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Rosemary. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y entró de puntitas.

-Beth ¿Eres tú? –Se escuchó una voz suave desde la cama rodeada de gasas blancas.

-S… s… si –Contestó una temblorosa voz infantil desde la puerta.

Una esbelta silueta se incorporó apartando las mantas invitándolo a ir con ella.

-Ven pequeño no tengas miedo

Él corrió una vez más y se encaramó a la tibia cama de su hermana ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la joven.

Un nuevo rayo cruzó el cielo y el descomunal estruendo hizo que él cerrara el abrazo con más fuerza.

Ella lo abrazó con ternura y acarició el dorado cabello de su asustado hermano.

-Vamos Beth –le dijo suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo- No tengas miedo, estás a salvo.

-No m e gusta la lluvia –respondió el niño

-¿No? Que mal, la lluvia es la manera en que Dios limpia la tierra, lava las copas de los árboles y el valle que tanto te gusta. La lluvia se lleva todo lo muerto y seco, preparando las plantas para su descanso de primavera.

-El bosque, la pradera, el lago y el pasto se renuevan con la lluvia, Dios hace esta limpieza para que por la mañana disfrutes de un mundo limpio y hermoso.

-¿Dios lava el campo?

-Si, así es

-Pero los truenos…

-Ah, es que los ángeles mueven los muebles del cielo, pero ya los conoces, son como tú ruidosos e inquietos –le dijo al chico haciéndole cosquillas en un costado.

El niño rio y se retorció al recibir las cosquillas.

-El río se llena y su caudal sigue tal y como a ti te gusta Beth, ¿A caso te gustaría que el río se secara?

-Oh no –Respondió el chico- si el río se secara no podría pescar

-Ves… es importante que llueva para que el río tenga todos esos peces.

-Y las nutrias –respondió el chico

-Y los castores –completó ella.

-¡Los ingenieros del bosque!

-¡Claro!

El chico guardó silencio por unos momentos disfrutando le la calidez del abrazo de su hermana y agregó.

-Pero las nubes Rosy, son tan oscuras y grandes.

-Si es cierto pero… más allá de las nubes negras brilla la luna, tan clara y grande como siempre

-¿Si?

-Si, ya verás que cuando pare de llover la luna se abrirá paso entre ellas y te dará la maravillosa luz que tú disfrutas tanto.

-Ah –Exclamó el chico-

-Todo lo que amas en la naturaleza es renovado con la lluvia y las tormentas, mañana todo lo que te gusta estará ahí esperándote para jugar. Así que recuerda Beth las tormentas son sólo la limpieza de otoño que Dios hace para que disfrutes de este mundo que tanto amas.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento y miró a su pequeño hermano, estaba profundamente dormido entre sus brazos, dejó un beso en la frente infantil y cerró los ojos.

Esa noche también había una gran tormenta, un chico rubio estaba en su habitación, ya no se ocultaba bajo las sábanas lleno de temor. Era ya un adolescente para entonces, recordaba las conversaciones con su amada hermana cada vez que una tormenta caía por la noche.

De pronto vio que su puerta se abría con sigilo y una pequeña figura recortaba el umbral.

Él se incorporó un poco y preguntó

-¿Eres tú Tony?

-S…s… si Will soy yo

Will apartó las mantas invitando a Tony a acostarse, el chiquillo corrió encaramándose a la cama, abrazando a Will y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del jovencito cuando un relámpago iluminó la habitación y un gran estruendo sonó en la tormenta.

-Ven pequeño –Dijo Will al asustado Tony mientras acariciaba su cabecita tratando de reconfortarlo – No tengas miedo… cuando yo era pequeño también le tenía miedo a las tormentas...


End file.
